Martial Arts
by stargirl6
Summary: Sakura goes to a martial arts school in hong kong where she meets her two bf melin and tomoyo. she also meets syaoran There is a new kid there and he also has his eye on Sakura...but of course S+S always!!! and E+T!! maybe M+?
1. Default Chapter

Ok… please be nice this is my first story yay!! And I luv S+S!! and E+T!! I think they all look so kawaii!!! Sorry if you don't like that's your problem ::glare from readers:: hehehe anyway Sakura has a different type of magic sorry but that's the way I want it. Ok I won't make you peeps any more mad ok on with the fic!  
  
  
  
*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*  
  
Sakura sat down on the bench she had a big smile across her face her father looked a little winded but also happy as well. The dummy he had been controlling with magic (He has magic in this story to…^-^) was now torn into little pieces that surrounded Sakura. She used her magic and her sword disappeared (i no i no she doesn't have that kind of magic but now she does ^o^) her aura faded just a little as her energy level went down.  
  
"Sakura," her father said "I know you have been wishing to go the Martial Arts Academy of Hong Kong. I believe you are ready to finally go." At this Sakura jumped up and down. She had been wanting to go there so badly she would have given almost anything to go there. "You will leave tomorrow, I have already arranged a flight and you will leave tomorrow." He continued, "Meling, Tomoyo, Syaoran will be there as you know and will be training with you mostly likely at a lower level."  
  
Sakura was very excited to see Mei Lin and Tomoyo because they were her best friends but Syaoran she had only met once and he had been very mean to her. Sakura thought that maybe he had been having a bad day so she decided to try and be his friend. (it corny!! I no that but just bear with me please.. *_*)  
  
*~*~* Sakura's POV *~*~* (next day)  
  
I was at the airport boarding the plane my bags were all packed and I was very hyper because I got to go to the BEST martial arts school ever! Yay!  
  
"Bye monster!" my brother called after me.  
  
"I am not a monster!" I yelled as I was being pushed onto the airplane.  
  
6 hours later…( I don't know how long it takes to get from Japan to Hong Kong so I am guessing)  
  
"Finally off of that airplane! I wonder were Tomoyo and Melin are." I wondered aloud.  
  
"Over here! Sakura, over here!" I heard Tomoyo over the crowd.  
  
"Tomoyo, Melin! I'm so glad to see! I can't believe its been three years oh my god your taller than me! That's not fair!" Melin was taller than me I can't believe it she was a least three inches shorter than me a couple years ago.  
  
Then I noticed Syaoran. He had grown so much not to mention the fact that he had defiantly been working out. Syaoran still had the chestnut brown hair and the amber eyes. I took a good look before I said anything (^o^)  
  
He's probably still a jerk though. His magic is very strong, I can sense his green aura.  
  
  
  
*~*~* Syaoran's POV *~*~*  
  
At first I didn't recognize Sakura, she was much more powerful than the last time I saw her that's for sure. She also has gotten a lot cuter. AHHH what am I thinking! She's probably the same as every other girl though, my hair! my nails! They are all boring and shallow. Not this kawaii. Stop it!  
  
*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, she saw him having this ongoing battle in his head and giggled slightly.  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded blushing a little.  
  
"Nothing, you just look weird." She said still laughing.  
  
"Come on, lets go"  
  
Tomoyo and Melin were watching with interest each had an identical evil little grin on there faces, thinking the same thing.  
  
  
  
Ok that's the first chapter!!! Yahh im glad I got it written. im sooooooo sorry its not very long but I have to finish my homework before my mom kills me…::evil little sister enters the room::  
  
Star: what are you doing in here?!?! Get out of my room right now!  
  
Little sister: no. I am going to stay here until…hey what r u writing??  
  
Star: Nothing! Nothing! Now leave ::picks up little sister and throws her out of the room, literally::  
  
Sorry for the interruption but my evil little sister is bothering me. REVIEW!! Please! 


	2. Testing

Thanks to the peeps who were reviewed!! Even though it was only three…::sighs::  
  
Ok i've decided to make another chapter… on with the fic!! Wait I just remembered something…I forgot to write disclaimer for the last chapter but YOU can just TRY and find ME!!!!!!! ::looks around to see how many readers are left:: sorry ^o^U ok ok well here it is for this chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: do you seriously think I would be sitting at this sad excuse of a computer if I owned a billion dollar company? I don't own any of the characters, so there!  
  
  
  
*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*  
  
(on the way to the training place)  
  
"When you get there the teachers will test you on your skill and put you at a certain level. There are 10 levels. You advance to the next level of training after you reach a certain power level in physical and magical skill" Tomoyo explained. "Meilin and I are on level 5 and Syaoran is a level 9."  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran and then sat back to see if she could sense how powerful his aura was. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat and concentrated. Syaoran immediately felt someone trying to sense his aura. He shot a glare over in the girls direction and saw it was Sakura; he decided to make it a little harder for her.  
  
*~*~* Syaoran's POV *~*~*  
  
She thinks that she can find my aura? I then hid my aura using all the magic I could to set up a barrier lets see if she can get through this!  
  
*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*  
  
Sakura felt Syaorans' aura disappear so he wants to play games, does he? Well we'll see about that! She cupped her hands together and concentrated her magic to form a ball of energy not big enough to hurt him but just enough to make sure he felt it.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling (they both no magic but aren't very good at it ^_^) they could sense something going on but they couldn't really tell what it was. Next thing they saw was a tiny pink ball fly past them, right at Syaoran, and they burst out laughing when they saw him with swirly eyes (@_@) and a grinning Sakura.  
  
Wow she powerful and cute. AGHHH! Not again! I have got to stop thinking things like this! But she is cute… NO SHE'S NOT! Yes she is! SHUT-UP!  
  
The 3 girls began laughing as they saw his expression change so much. Syaoran looked up from his little battle inside his head and blushed when her realized what he had been doing.  
  
"We're here!" Meiling announced after a couple of minutes of silence.  
  
"Oh my god this place is huge!!" Sakura said in awe  
  
"This is just the rooms you should see the training area."  
  
"Which room is mine?"  
  
"Tonight you'll sleep in the guest room, until you are put in a certain level than you will sleep in the area." Syaoran told her.  
  
"How many people are in each level?"  
  
"It begins with 10 people in the 1st level 9 in the 2nd and so on. There is allowed to be only 10 people in each level but it turned out like this." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Its kinda weird but that is just how it turned out…Except for level 9 and 10. Nobody's has reached level 10 except for the elders, a few of the teachers and Syoaran's dad, and only Syaoran is in level 9" Meiling added.  
  
*~*~* Syaoran's POV *~*~*  
  
(NEXT DAY)  
  
When I got up it was five o'clock in the morning, for some strange reason I couldn't sleep. I quickly changed and walked quietly out of the room. I passed the guest bedroom when I heard a crash. "Hoe….." it sounded like Sakura. I opened the door to find Sakura had tipped over her night stand and smashed the vase that had been standing on it. "Hoe…. ummm I'm really sorry!! I didn't mean to it was an acciedent!!" it was actually very funny watching Sakura get so upset over a vase.  
  
"It's ok!!" I yelled as I tried to get her to calm down. "Here, watch." I concentrated really hard and the pieces of the broken vase came together and it was a good as new.  
  
"How did you do that?!?" Sakura said gawking at what I had just done.  
  
"I will show you later."  
  
"Oh no it's only 5:15? I can't believe I got up this early! I might as well get dressed." She said as she slipped out of her bed. She was wearing a very short pair of white shorts with cherry blossoms all over it and a white spaghetti strap shirt that was a little small. I felt my face go very very red. She was now in the bathroom brushing her teeth and when she came out she walked with the tooth brush in her mouth.  
  
"Are you ok, Syaoran?" she asked a little concerned.  
  
"um…ahhh…y-ya f-fine just g-great." I managed. She probably thinks I'm an idiot  
  
*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*  
  
Sakura didn't really say anything but then realized what she was wearing. She began to blush a little to.  
  
"I better go um…change." She said before racing into the bathroom. When she came out it was 5:20 and she was in her fighting uniform. It was a dark green that matched her emerald eyes and on the back was a large blue dragon with a darker green spine and brown eyes.  
  
*~*~* Sakura's POV *~*~*  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Almost, I jus-" When I came out and looked at him that was when I first noticed his eyes. They were an deep amber color. I didn't no why I hadn't noticed them before but they were stunning. I hadn't realized I stopped in mid sentence just to stare at his eyes. When I realized this I blushed bright red.  
  
"You just what?" He asked. He was blushing to, or maybe it was just the light. (Sakura, always dense ^ _^U)  
  
  
  
*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*  
  
"Never mind. Where are we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We can get breakfast than we can go to the fighting arena, I'm sure fighting teacher is there and you can take your test.  
  
(after they finish breakfast)  
  
When they went to the fighting room a lot of old people stood at the edge of the mats while a younger and strong man stood in the middle of the room concentrating.  
  
"What are the elders and Ariako doing here?"  
  
"Who are they?" asked Sakura.  
  
"The old people are the elders and that is Ariako, he is one of the strongest fighter here. I guess he is going to test you. He has only tested one other person." Syaoran remember the fight that he and Ariako had had. The only reason why he had lived was because his dad had made Ariako stop before killing Syaoran.  
  
"Who?" Sakura questioned interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Sakura," One of the elders began. "We are going to test you. But be warned not only on physical, but magical strength, courage and bravery. You may had 10 minutes to warm up."  
  
"Sakura, be careful. This guy will go to no end to beat somebody." Syaoran warned.  
  
Sakura began her warm- up routine and then 10 minutes later  
  
"Let the battle begin"  
  
Sakura walked to the middle of the arena and bowed to her partner.  
  
  
  
Ok I will end it there…I promise I will get the next ASAP!!! I really really want you to review. Ok ok Im soo sorry I didn't write the disclaimer for the first chapter, but first I have something to say to clamp: SUE ME!!!!!!!!! IM BROKE SO HAHAHA!!!. Ok im done. REVIEW!! 


	3. Someone new

Ok I had trouble writing this chapter…writers block I think so I took me longer than it should have. I am sorry. If you don't like flame me if you do REVIEW, hey that rhythms  
  
Ok on with the fic, but first:  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to writes this? Don't sue I own nothing but this sad piece of junk that is suppose to pass off for a computer which is not even mine so technically I don't own it but I use it more than anyone else in my family. I think the producers could by something better than this. I don't own CCS!!!!!!!!!!! Get off my case!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok now own to the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stood in the middle of the area and bowed to her partner before getting into a fighting stance Ariako barely inclined his head. Sakura took no notice, but Syaoran's glare intensified. Sakura decided to go all out in the very beginning and skip the warm up to make this a quick fight she decided against using her sword though. She would only use that for an emergency. Sakura attacked first, throwing a punch at his chest, which he easily blocked. Sakura then did a back flip behind him and attempted to kick his legs to make him fall but he block that to.  
  
"Dang, he's fast." Sakura could see no opening in his movements, he hadn't even begun to use magic and yet he could still block every punch and kick Sakura threw at him. After 10 minutes of this Ariako began to attack Sakura, soon she was out of breath and bleeding from her mouth. She had several marks up and down her legs and arms.  
  
*~*~* Syaoran's POV*~*~*  
  
I was using all of my magic to try to keep myself on the sidelines Sakura obviously was no match for Ariako so why didn't the elders do anything! They know that Ariako has no problem killing anybody. Why do I want to go help Sakura so badly? I don't know what is wrong with me. There is something strange about Ariako to…He seems different. When I fought him he was strong but not this strong. I all of a sudden felt a strong burst of magic coming from the arena. I looked up and I Sakura had her sword out. Araiko signaled to one of his servants and they tossed him a sword.  
  
*~*~* Sakura's POV *~*~*  
  
I had no choice I had to use my sword he was beating me very badly. I had had my sword since I was a little girl and a very good swordsman. Araiko obviously had not been handling swords very long because he wasn't very good at it. After a few minutes of this he began to use brute strength rather than skill. I saw him smirking at me. What is he going to do? He began charging at me his sword raised I easily blocked it but he kept on pushing.  
  
'SNAP'  
  
*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*  
  
Sakura had dropped her sword and was holding her wrist tightly. Araiko had broken her wrist, but didn't seem the least bit sorry, as a matter of fact he kept on fighting. Still holding his sword Araiko kicked Sakura's legs from underneath her and was about to strike her with his sword. He raised it up and when it was almost inches away from Sakura's throat but anther sword blocked. Sakura looked up a saw Syaoran standing couple inches away with his own sword out blocking Araiko's sword. Sakura smiled just before she fainted.  
  
"She's defeated. You can stop." One of the Elders said.  
  
"A little late for that." Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"Syaoran, I want you to take Sakura and make sure she heals." The Elders told him.  
  
Syaoran bowed and picked up Sakura and brought her to one of the rooms and placed her on a couch. Sakura was a beginning to wake up when Syaoran placed her down.  
  
"Owwwwww" Sakura complained Her eyes tightly shut. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt a familiar aura around. She looked up and Syaoran was holding her.  
  
Syaoran turned bright red when he noticed that Sakura was awake and looking at him. He quickly set her down on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" She asked still looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Um…ah…you…kind of fainted so I had bring you in here." Syaoran said quietly.  
  
"I fainted?!?!?" Sakura stood up, but all the blood rushed to her head so she almost fainted again. Syaoran caught her and put her back on the couch.  
  
I wonder why he's so nice to me?  
  
"Sakura, I think you should rest for a little bit." Sakura lay back on the couch as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered that Ariako had broken her wrist and he was about to kill her when Syaoran saved her.  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did…did you save me?"  
  
"I hate Araiko and I couldn't stand to see him get his own way." Syaoran was surprised that he could think of a lie. He didn't notice that Sakura looked disappointed.  
  
"Um, Syaoran, you might want to get some towels I'm still bleeding."  
  
"Oh, roll on your back." Syaoran told her. Sakura gave him a funny look but did as she was told. Syaoran placed his hands on her back and began saying what seemed like a spell. In one big burst of magic Sakura blinked and she sat up. Her arms and her legs were fine. Her wrist was a little soar but not broken and when she stood up she felt perfectly fine.  
  
"Syaoran! How did you do that?"  
  
"Very complicated spell but it used up almost all of my energy." He got up and stumbled toward a chair and fell down in it and immediately fell asleep.  
  
He looks so kawaii when he's sleeping. Did I just think that?!? What is wrong with me? He's being so nice to me. Maybe he's really always been like this but never really showed it, whatever. Sakura glanced at him and decided that she needed to rest to so she sat down on the chair next to Syaoran's and fell asleep.  
  
3 hrs later (10:00am)  
  
"Where are Sakura and Syaoran?" Meiling asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Donno. Sakura was suppose to have a test today wasn't she? I mean I no it wouldn't have taken this long…Syaoran would never miss training, unless something happen to them!" Tomoyo said looking terrified that something might happen to Sakura.  
  
"The Elders wouldn't let anything happen to them don't worry. Come on lets go to the break room and get something to eat." Meiling pulled the worried Tomoyo to the room where Sakura and Syaoran were still sleeping.  
  
"Look!" Tomoyo said in a loud whisper to two figures lying on the chairs. "It's Sakura and Syaoran what are they doing here sleeping? Look at the couch it's covered in blood! Something must have happened!"  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran wake up." Syaoran woke up but Sakura still slept soundly.  
  
"Uh? What's happening? How long have I been asleep? Is Sakura alright? Did the spell work?' Syaoran started asking all of these questions and Tomoyo and Meiling just kind of looked at him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS SAKURA ALRIGHT?!?!?!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???" Tomoyo demanded from Syaoran (She sounded a lot like Touya but scarier ^.^U). She wanted to know what he did to her best friend.  
  
"(yawn) hello Tomoyo, hi Meiling. Hey Syaoran!" Sakura greeted everybody as she stretched. How long have we been asleep?"  
  
"I was trying to find out but that's when Tomoyo thought that I had killed you or something." Syaoran replied. Sakura first looked shocked than smiled, Tomoyo had always worried about Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran wouldn't hurt me, I don't think. He saved me actually, twice." Sakura just smiled (not realizing what affect this would have one everybody, still dense ::sweat drop::) Syaoran blushed (typical ^-^) Tomoyo pulled out her video camera (out of thin air) and Meiling grinned evilly. Sakura still just smiled not noticing anything except of course for the camera.  
  
"Ok, Sakura explain what happened. Sakura explained everything that happened during the fight, how Syaoran had saved her and what spell he did.  
  
"Syaoran, you've only used that spell once! How come you used it on Sakura." Meiling said to Syaoran enjoying the effect of her words.  
  
"…"  
  
"Well Syaoran?"  
  
"…got to go train bye" Syaoran raced out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what was wrong." Sakura said aloud. Tomoyo and Meiling gave her that look (-_-) and sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo I have some very good news that will make you very happy." Sakura said in a teasing voice.  
  
"It's a very special friend of yours and he's brining a friend that Meiling wouldn't mind having around." Sakura said with a sly smile on her face. Meiling and Tomoyo where now looking at Sakura…  
  
  
  
OK I WILL END IT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA CLIFHANGER I no so evil. I promise I will get the next chapter up for tomorrow…::major glares from readers:: I am very sorry its just that it is 2 o'clock in the morning!!! Seriously and I every single noise I hear makes me jump because I think its my parents…ok anyway REVIEW!!! Or I will refuse to continue. I won't be that cruel…or maybe I would HAHAHAHAHAH ::people start to get up and leave:: ok ok just remember to REVEIW 


	4. Sakura's level

HHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO the reason y I wrote this is because once again I am on a SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! ::caffeine high to be more accurate:: but anyway on with the fic!!!!!!!!!  
  
First  
  
Disclaimer: THIS IS BECOMING SO DAMN ANOOYING OK I DO NOT OWN CCS GET OVER YOURSELFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~* Sakura's POV *~*~*  
  
"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked innocently but she couldn't hid the fact that she was blushing. Meiling didn't say anything but was also blushing a little.  
  
"Well, Eriol and Kiroi are coming!!"  
  
"How long have you known?" Tomoyo said with mixed anger, excitement and amusement.  
  
"My dad told me that they are coming to train here at this school, about three days before I came." I said.  
  
"WHAT?!? You haven't said anything? When are they coming? How long are they going to stay? Tomoyo and Meiling both looked kind of overexcited and Sakura began to worry for there health, but decided to tell them one more thing that would probably get their blood pressure a little high.  
  
"When I was talking to them, Eriol said that he couldn't wait to see Tomoyo and Kiroi said that he really said that he wanted to see Meiling." Tomoyo and Meilings reaction was a bunch of screaming so loud I thought I had gone deaf.  
  
Then the door burst open and I saw Syaoran standing their looking worried.  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" Syaoran said staring at me.  
  
"Um yeah um fine" I could feel myself blushing (that's been happing a lot lately ^.^U)  
  
I wonder why he's so nice to me. He looks like he is actually worried about me…it's probably just my imagination....oh well he is so kawaii when he's cute.  
  
"I'm ok but they're not." I said pointing to the ecstatic Tomoyo and Meiling. Syoaran gave them a skeptic look.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Eriol and Kiroi are coming and they are…um…happy" I replied.  
  
"That's an understatement. Wait, Eriol and Kiroi are coming?!?" Syaoran also looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah guess I forgot to tell you to. They are coming in a couple of days." I said.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Hey do you think they have decided my level yet?"  
  
"Probably." Syaoran said remembering.  
  
"Well show me where it is. I want to find out where I am going to train!"  
  
"Ok follow me." Syaoran and I walked through the long corridors and into a large room where he sat down in the middle of the floor. The room was dimly lit so I couldn't see much, but I went down and sat next to him  
  
*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*  
  
Sakura sat down next to Syaoran. Just then a small door in the back of the room opened and a group of very old men filed into the room.  
  
"Sakura, normally a new comer to the institution would be in a lower level, such as a one or a two, but we feel in your case that you belong in level nine."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Syaoran's bursted out.  
  
"Yes, you and Sakura shall train together with your teacher Ryozi."  
  
Syaoran had always been the best no one was better at him in martial arts the only person that had ever been better than him was Ariako and there had always been something funny about him and a few of the teachers. But to put Sakura in his group?!? She didn't even do that well. Syaoran had to save her in the first place.  
  
"She can't be in the same group as me!" Syaoran said still outraged.  
  
Syaoran stormed out of the room outraged. That is not fair! They can't do that! Sakura of all people.  
  
Sakura sat stunned at the fact that Syaoran would be so upset over the fact that they where going to be in the same level. The Elders dismissed Sakura and she spent the rest of the day talking to Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura, I made you two new fighting uniform." Tomoyo said looking happily. She held up a very pale pink, so pale it looked almost white, uniform with a symbol on the back of it with her fathers fighting symbol, showing that she had trained under him. The second was a another green one, darker than her other one though and on its back was another symbol, but not her fathers. It was the schools.  
  
"Thank-you Tomoyo! They are wonderful. I love them.  
  
(That night)  
  
Sakura had not seen Syaoran all day, and she had begun to worry about him. If it really bothers him that much I could asked to Elders to put me in a lower level.  
  
Sakura was still in her new pink fighting uniform when she sat on her bed. She looked at the clock and it read 11:24. Wow, its late. I wonder where Syaoran is…I haven't seen him since this morning…What was that?!? Sakura had felt briefly and very faintly an aura. It was coming from in the building…so Sakura couldn't tell who it was she could only tell that something was wrong. Sakura immediately began to follow it.  
  
She was now in the forest and the aura would sometimes get, for an instant, very strong, then would die down so low she could barely feel it. When she got very close she bumped into a wall she had been concentrating on the magic so much that she hadn't looked where she was going.  
  
She then felt a huge burst of energy. It was Syaoran's aura. Sakura used the tree next to her help her climb up the wall. She sat and watch Syaoran practice for about 20 minutes, until she decided to make things interesting. Syaoran had brought out a new dummy and began tearing it to shreds with his sword. Sakura used a little bit of her magic to make a tiny ball of energy, just enough to shock him.  
  
The tiny ball was barely inches away from his face when he felt it at the last second. He blocked it with his sword. The warrior was mad the someone had interrupted his training session so he used his magic to summon fire and shot it in the direction of the little ball of energy.  
  
Sakura panicked and said "jump realease!" (I haven't said anything about the clow cards until now but I decided to have them in my story…*o*) and she dodged the fire barely when she landed on the ground she slid and fell.  
  
"Owwwww…what was that for!" Sakura asked still sitting down.  
  
" Sakura! What are you doing here and why did you attacked me?!" Syaoran said shocked "How long have you been there?"  
  
"You still didn't have to try to kill me! The magic I used couldn't have hurt you at all… I have been here um…about …20 minutes."  
  
Syaoran blushed a little realizing that Sakura had been watching him train. "Why did you attack me in the first place anyway?"  
  
"No reason really."  
  
"You sneak up on me and attack me for no reason and when I use my magic in defense, you get mad at me?" Syaoran asked looking skeptical.  
  
"Hoe…um…yeah I guess…Why are you training here?  
  
"This is where I train in private. How did you find me and was that the Clow cards you used?"  
  
"I follow your aura. No I didn't use the Clow cards I used the Sakura cards!"  
  
"you transformed them all?"  
  
"Yep. Why are you training at midnight?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Great answer"  
  
"Do you want to fight?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you want to fight? Nothing but swords no magic no physical fighting. Just swords."  
  
"Bring it on." Sakura said smirking.  
  
They got in the fighting stance and bowed to each other. Then both summoned there swords. Sakura and Syaoran started the clanging of the swords was quick and loud as they each of them gracefully preformed their moves. After one moment Sakura and Syaoran where centimeters away from each other. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran's intense amber and eyes and Syaoran saw Sakura's emerald ones. After a few seconds they both blushed deeply and spun away and continues their fighting. (aww to bad. Soo close to ^.^ maybe later) After a few intense fighting moves the were both panting hard but still smirking. They began moving so quickly that if someone had been watching it would have been a big blur.  
  
Ha, I've won Syaoran and Sakura thought simultaneously. They each had their swords to the other throat. They stood there for a moment before Sakura said:  
  
"It's a tie, I guess." She was still panting  
  
"Yea guess so."  
  
"Lets go back"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sakura slipped back into bed where she fell into a deep sleep. Syaoran was now living next door since they were both nines. He was walking down the hall when he heard Sakura's breathing and he blushed Eep not again! What is wrong with me! I don't know why I keep blushing and stuttering around her this is really. (Yawn) I better go to bed.  
  
  
  
Ok I no this is really really really late but we had tons of homework so I am swamped. Ok thanks for reading… don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


End file.
